


I never breathe the air without you somehow entering my mind

by SirPoopsALot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, First Time, Love, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Rimming, Star Wars References, Top Harry, Top!Harry, Vader kink, Vader! kink, because Harry and Louis are meant to be together, bottom!Louis, shy!Louis, the other boys are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPoopsALot/pseuds/SirPoopsALot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson had always been a bit on the shy side. To the public, he was loud and obnoxious, but in private he often withdrew and didn't want to be part of social gatherings. He never let anyone in. anyone, except for Harry Styles who he'd been in love with since the moment their eyes met in that mirror. That love had been kept secret since that day.</p><p>Could a Star Wars-themed movie night with the boys change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never breathe the air without you somehow entering my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it. 
> 
> Title from "Everybody knows" by Jukebox the Ghost

Louis had always been a bit on the shy side. To the public, he was this loud and obnoxious man-child who never wasted a single opportunity to mess with his friends. He would twist their words and tease them about things they say. He would interrupt them by making weird sounds or making up new rules to a game they could play. There was even this one time when he climbed on top of Niall's shoulders during an interview and started picking his hair like a monkey in search of tics. And no people got to see this side of him more often than his four bandmates. It was safe to say that he was the one labeled “the funny one” by the fans, who were constantly exchanging stories about what he’d been up to lately. 

At first, the other four boys had been taken aback by Louis suddenly showing off his more mischievous side, but they soon learned that it was a way for Louis to protect himself against the public. You see, in private, Louis was much more subdued and laid back. As soon as the cameras were turned off and he was left alone or in the company of those he trusted most, it was as if someone flipped a switch and Louis instantly withdrew into himself. It was rare for him to engage in any drawn out conversations or participate in any group activities outside of what was deemed necessary to fulfill his obligations as a world famous pop sensation. 

The other boys had tried at first, thinking they’d done something wrong that made Louis want nothing to do with them. They’d spent countless movie nights not watching movies, but instead discussing how they could make Louis feel more included in the group. Liam had suggested they try to find out more about Louis and his interests to make sure they were doing things he would want to be part of. But no matter how many times they tried to lure Louis in with promises of burgers and Fifa, Louis remained firm in his decision to be alone. 

Only one of the boys managed to break the walls Louis had built around himself. Harry. There had been an instant connection between the two as soon as their eyes met in the bathroom mirrors those five years ago. They were both trying out for the X-factor as solo acts and had taken refuge in one of the bathrooms to calm their nerves. They hadn’t exchanged more than a couple of words of encouragement that day, but they both left feeling like something big had happened. 

As it turns out, fate has a twisted sense of humor. The two boys didn’t make it as solo acts, but were apparently much too talented to let go. And that’s how Louis and Harry, together with Niall, Liam and Zayn, ended up in a five-piece boyband called One Direction. They’d been thrust into the public eye and their fame had grown exponentially in a short amount of time. Barely out of school, the five boys found themselves travelling the world and performing in front of thousands of screaming fans night after night. They all appreciated everything they had and wouldn’t trade any of it for the world, but Louis was never completely satisfied with the pressure that came with the fame. He felt like he had this constant burden on his shoulders that demanded him to be someone other than himself. He wanted his fans to adore him, but didn’t think they would if they knew the real him. He felt as if the other four boys were all so much more talented and handsome and just all-around better than him and that made him start acting loud and trying to be as big and funny as possible in all public settings. 

But with Harry, it was different. Louis often thought back on that day, remembering the exact moment he had seen those green eyes staring back into his in the mirror. It had sent a jolt of electricity through his entire body and his legs had almost given out under him. When he’d backed away he’d seen that those green eyes belonged to the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen, a boy roughly his height with dark curls. He’d tried to pull himself together and managed to squeak out a quick “Good luck!”, before he hastily fled from the bathroom, hearing Harry shout the same back. 

When he found out that he was going to be in the same band as Harry, he almost fainted. Harry was, undoubtedly, the most attractive boy Louis had ever met and he wasn’t sure he could contain himself around him. He tried to distance himself from Harry, but Harry just refused to take the hint. They soon developed a close relationship that felt so natural to Louis. Harry was the only person he could be completely himself with. He didn’t feel the pressure he normally did when socializing with others and Harry never tried to make him do anything he didn’t want to do. They could spend hours together without saying a single word and it still didn’t feel forced or like Louis had to come up with something to talk about. 

I had taken Louis a year to realize that his feelings for Harry weren’t purely platonic and when he did he absolutely freaked out. He was afraid that Harry would find out that he was completely and irrevocably in love with his best friend. Louis had never even pondered the matter of his own sexuality before this realization, but this of course sent him spiraling down a hole of unwelcome thoughts about how this would affect his life and friendships with the other boys. He was afraid that everyone could see that he was gay, that there was some kind of tell that would make them see him differently and would make Harry not want to be as close to him as he had been before. So he tried to keep his distance. When Harry would cuddle up to him at the end of a long day, he would politely excuse himself and go do something else. When Harry would try to engage him in conversation, he would answer in as few words as possible and try to get away from the situation. This, however, didn’t last very long since Harry refused to give up and Louis soon found his resolve breaking. 

To make matters worse, Louis hadn’t had some special alone time in a while. It wasn’t anybody’s fault in particular, there had just been so much to do and so little time that he’d been completely exhausted at the end of every day and to top it off, Harry was always right there by his side. He loved having Harry there all the time, because it made him feel safe and cared for, but right now he would rather just spend some alone-time with his right hand. He longed to just lock himself in a hotel room with his dick firmly grasped in his hand and with the fingers of his other hand pumping in and out of his hole, struggling to reach that spot inside him that was always just out of reach for his not quite long enough fingers. Even thinking about it made blood surge to his crotch and his dick start filling out. It had just been that long and everything reminded him of what he was missing out on. Every night, Harry would crawl into bed with him and every little accidental touch from him sent shivers down Louis’ spine and made him wish for more. Made him wish that Harry would feel the way he did and that he would just take Louis and all that he had to give, use him and make him his. Eventually, he would fall asleep. Hard as a rock and dreaming about different ways Harry could defile him.

***

Once a week, the boys had a movie night. They would take turns choosing a theme and the rule was that no one was allowed to criticize the choices made. This particular week’s theme was Star Wars and the lounge was set up with all six movies, drinks and snacks to last the entire night. Harry had been working on getting Louis to attend at least one movie night for a while now and Louis had finally given in to the constant nagging and said yes. He figured that Star Wars had to be one of the best movie franchises of all time and that if he had to be part of one movie night it might as well be this one. 

When he arrived, the other four boys had already found their places on the sofas in the lounge. The only spot available was right next to Harry, but he wasn’t sure if he should sit there, if Harry wanted him to. Just as he was about to sit on the floor beneath the sofas, Harry called him over by gently patting the spot next to him and winking at him. Louis slowly made his way over to the sofa and sat down as far away from Harry as possible. It seemed like the better choice to just not be in direct contact with the boy he so often dreamt about. But of course, Harry didn’t take the hint and instead scooted closer until Louis was practically sat in his lap.

“This could become a problem”, Louis thought to himself as he tried to make himself comfortable in his position.

Soon, the first of the movies started and everyone was engulfed by the story. Louis could almost forget the fact that he could feel Harry’s warmth seeping through his clothes, as he was pressed against his side. He tried to focus on the story unfolding on the screen instead of the steady press of Harry’s arm around his shoulders. 

Louis managed to only focus on the movies and much later that night they were finally watching the last of the Star Wars movies and the incredibly long night was soon about to end. They were in the middle of the classical scene where Luke Skywalker finds out that Darth Vader is, in fact, his real dad. Louis heard Vader utter the iconic (and often misquoted) line: 

“No, I am you father!”

Louis instantly froze up. He could feel his cheeks become hot and it felt as if he had lost control of his entire body. He felt the familiar wave of arousal come over him and before he had time to further think about it, his dick came to life and he could see a very prominent bulge being formed in his trousers. As quickly as he could, he grabbed a pillow that he placed on his lap to cover his now fully formed erection. He tried to will it to go down, but the combination of Darth Vader’s deep and seductive rasp coming from the television and the warm body of Harry cuddled up next to him, his situation only got progressively worse. There was nothing he could do except hope that none of the other boys had seen his little problem and pray that Harry couldn’t tell that something was suddenly wrong with Louis. He was just going to have to make it through the rest of the movie and then excuse himself and go tend to his issue in his private hotel room. He only hoped that Harry was planning on sleeping in his own room that night.

Luck was, as it turned out, not on Louis’ side that night (or any other night). As soon as the movie had finished, Louis stood up and ran out the door and down the hotel corridor towards his own room. He could see Liam looking at him like he was crazy, but he had pressing matters to attend to and he didn’t have time to worry about whether he was being rude or not. 

He fumbled to get the key card out of his pocket and hurriedly opened the door to his room. No sooner had the door closed than he was struggling to get his trousers off. He cursed himself for putting on his tightest pair that evening and almost fell over in his pursuit to get them off while moving closer to his bed. At last he succeeded in his task and went on to remove the rest of his clothes. When he was down to his underwear, he crawled under the covers of his bed. He had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn’t be able to even tease himself tonight, to wound up to do anything other than just get down to business, so to speak.

His hands moved slowly down his torso, over his stomach and then finally reached their destination. He took his time palming himself on the outside of his boxers, feeling his half-hard dick swell up even further under his touch. Just as he was about to slip one hand under the lining of his underwear and finally get at firm grip on himself, he could hear rustling outside his door. 

“Fuck!”, he exclaimed. There was no doubt in his mind as to who was standing outside, looking for a way to get in. Why couldn’t Harry just leave him alone for one night so he could take care of himself?

It seemed like Harry finally found his copy of the key card and the door slowly creaked open. Louis rapidly turned to his side, back facing the door, and pretended to be fast asleep. With any luck, Harry would just crawl into bed and fall asleep, leaving Louis to sneak off to the bathroom and finish himself off like some desperate teenage boy.

Harry seemed to believe that Louis was asleep and quietly removed his own clothes and crawled under the covers to join Louis. But then something happened that Louis didn’t expect. Harry didn’t stay on his side of the bed like he usually did, but scooted closer and closer until his front was pressed firmly against Louis’ back. Louis could feel the hard muscles of Harry’s abdomen pressing against him and his arms holding him tightly. 

He felt Harry’s breath tickling his ear, and soon a low whisper was heard in his ear: “Lou, I am your father”. Louis could feel his whole body jerk and suddenly, the fear of being caught wasn’t as present in his mind as before. He tried to keep pretending he was asleep, but his breathing had become ragged and his body had broken out in goosebumps as soon as Harry had spoken those words. With Harry so close to him, he could clearly feel his dick pressing against his bum. This was a situation Louis had never found himself in before and he was struggling to figure out how he was going to get out of it without embarrassing himself completely. 

He tried to wiggle his bum a bit to see if Harry would loosen his grip, but that only served to trap him further as Harry let out a tiny moan and tightened his grip as a response. He could feel Harry subtly grinding his crotch on Louis’ bum from behind him and that made him feel both scared and exhilarated at the same time. Why was Harry doing this? Had he fallen asleep and was having one of his patented wet dreams again? Was Harry asleep, dreaming of someone else?

All his questions were answered when Harry suddenly turned him so that he was on his back, positioning himself so that he was hovering above Louis with one leg in between his. He was supporting himself with his forearms and was staring deep into Louis’ blue eyes. Louis' eyes were now wide open and looking at Harry, anticipating his next move. Harry slowly ducked down to capture Louis’ lips in a chaste kiss, just to gauge his reaction. He never wanted to do anything that would make the older boy the least bit uncomfortable, but felt like it was about time they took their relationship to the next level. 

When Louis answered the kiss with just as much fervor and intent as Harry had put into it, he relaxed and deepened the kiss. With only their lips touching, they were both trying to pour everything they had into the kiss and soon that wasn’t enough. Harry was the one who experimentally swiped his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip, hoping that he would get the idea and be ready to take things further. 

Louis had never felt anything this exhilarating before and eagerly opened his mouth to let the younger boy’s tongue in. He tentatively used his own tongue to curl around Harry’s and when he received a low groan in response his confidence grew and he started to explore Harry’s mouth with his. Meanwhile, Harry’s hands started to travel all over Louis’ body, at first softly, and then with more intent as their snogging session grew hotter and more desperate. Turning them so that they were on their sides, Harry grasped Louis’ bum in his large hands and pushed the blue-eyed boy closer to him while thrusting his pelvis forward, creating friction that was desperately needed for both boys. Louis, who had been in shock of this whole thing happening, could feel Harry’s hard member against his and finally released a loud, drawn-out moan that made Harry stop his motions for a second, before resuming what he had been doing. 

Harry’s hands inched their way to the hem of Louis’ boxers, where they slipped inside to be able to squeeze his ass without fabric being in the way. He used the grip on Louis’ ass to move him up and down, making their clothed cocks rub against each other and creating such a pleasurable feeling that Louis could hardly think straight. The voice in his head only chanting a constant stream of “more, More, MORE!” as Harry continued his ministrations. Apparently, some of those words slipped out of his mouth, because Harry suddenly stopped what he was doing.

“What do you want?” Harry asked, looking into Louis’ eyes with such intensity that the older boy couldn’t breathe. He didn’t dare to speak, didn’t even try for fear of what would come out of his mouth. Instead, he simply tried to convey everything he wanted by staring back into Harry’s eyes. Luckily, Harry seemed to understand what he meant because a couple of seconds later, Louis’ underwear was lying in a pile on the floor and Harry was stood up, slowly removing his own. 

Louis’ breath hitched as the other boy’s fully hard, long and thick cock slapped against his stomach. He’d seen Harry naked plenty of times before, everyone had, but never hard and never with this much promise hanging in the air. Louis tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath, but it only served to make him more nervous about what was inevitably going to happen. He felt the need to touch and lick every part of Harry’s exposed body, but he couldn’t for the life of him understand how that dick was going to fit anywhere. 

The bed dipped and Harry was once again hovering above him, capturing his lips in a deep but slow kiss that didn’t last nearly long enough before he moved his lips and started kissing his way down Louis’ trembling body. Stopping at the older boy’s neck, he bit down hard and sucked a mark into the skin. Louis gasped from the ambiguity of sensations that assaulted his senses, the sting was certainly painful but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. Harry continued his movements downward, licking and sucking on the way. When Louis felt his nipple being licked, his back arched and he let out a long moan. Harry focused his attention to Louis’ nipples and started sucking, biting and licking at them, alternating between them. At this, Louis couldn’t keep quiet anymore and started letting out a near constant stream of moans, letting Harry know he was driving him crazy.

“You like that, do you?” Harry used his hand to grip the other boy’s erection, pumping him slowly while keeping up his assault on Louis’ nipples. 

Louis was now balancing on the edge of complete bliss. He had to restrain himself from coming this early when they hadn’t even really gotten started. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep present and not lose himself completely in the array of new sensations Harry was showing him. 

Harry started moving again, kissing over the slight pudge of his tummy, which no amount of exercise managed to get rid of. He took his time biting and sucking the skin of Louis’ stomach only to then move even lower. Louis now had him so close to the place he wanted him the most. His cock was now impossibly hard and leaking and he was feeling desperate for Harry to do something, just something to take the edge off. He then felt Harry’s tongue kitten-lick at the head of his cock, teasing, only to then continue kissing his way even lower down Louis’ body. 

Harry's face was now level with Louis' ass and he could feel the hot breath against his fluttering hole.

"May I?" Harry asked and he had no idea what he was asking permission for but at this time he would probably let him do whatever he wanted as long as he made Louis feel good and he nodded his head vigorously. What happened next was completely unexpected as he felt Harry's tongue lick a flat stripe over his exposed hole. The sensation made him let out a high pitched whine and bury his face in the pillow. The tongue continued to prod at his hole, circling it but never pushing further. Louis quickly became impatient and started pushing his ass back and trying to ride Harry's face. Harry finally let his tongue breach the muscle and Louis' body started shaking with pleasure as he felt the wetness spread to his insides, licking along his walls, prodding at every surface it could reach.

By now, Louis had lost control of the sounds he was making and he was letting out a constant stream of loud moans as well as unashamedly riding Harry's face, trying to get him to go deeper. He felt a finger make its way into him, alongside the tongue and he felt at slight burn at the intrusion. He relished in the sting, a low "fuck" leaving his lips as Harry kept moving his finger in and out of his hole at the same time as he licked around it.

Too soon he felt the finger and tongue being removed and let out a disappointed whine only to be shushed by Harry.

“I’ve got you, Lou. Do you have any lube?”

Louis pulled himself together for a fraction of a second to turn his head and shakily point to his bedside drawer. Harry reached out to rummage through the drawer and soon found what he was looking for. Louis then saw a wicked smirk form on Harry’s face. 

“Oh, you naughty boy, Lou. What’s this? Been enjoying yourself without me?” he said, as he pulled out a pink, medium sized butt plug. Louis quickly hid his face under his arms, too embarrassed to even look at Harry, let alone give any sort of answer to his questions. Harry seemed to understand as he then put the plug aside and Louis could hear the unmistakable snick of a lid opening. He peered up as Harry thoroughly coated three of his fingers in the substance.

“I’m just teasing you, Lou. It’s actually pretty hot to think of you touching yourself and making yourself feel nice. Tell me, do you fantasize about someone special when you pleasure yourself? When you ride those fingers of yours?” As Harry spoke, his fingers moved down to circle around Louis’ hole, not pressing in but getting the muscle nice and wet.

“Y-you, a-always you...” Louis whispered so quietly that Harry barely registered the words. But he did, and the confession made him finally press the first digit inside. He could feel the tight warmth of Louis’ insides and how he involuntarily clenched tight around the intrusion. He could hear the moans spilling out of Louis’ mouth and see how positively wrecked the other boy already was, from only the use of his tongue and finger. Harry could feel the muscle relaxing around his finger and took that as his cue to start pumping it in and out of the other boy, watching Louis trying to get more of it inside him. 

Soon, a second finger prodded at Louis’ hole, pressing in alongside the first one. Even after the preparation of Harry’s tongue, Louis could still feel a slight burn as his hole was stretched further. The fingers inside him were being scissored and pumped in and out of his hole, trying to stretch him even more.

“Can our fingers stretch you as well as mine can? Can your own fingers make you scream?” With those words, Harry crooked his fingers and found that spot inside Louis that made him lose his mind. Louis let out a scream of pleasure in feeling his prostate being repeatedly hit by Harry’s fingers. No, his own fingers could definitely not make him feel like this. He often found himself not quite reaching his prostate with his shorter fingers. But with Harry, it was as if his entire body was wired and buzzing with electricity. Everything was too much but not enough at the same time. He wanted to scream and claw at every available surface, but ended up tightly fisting the sheets, just to have some semblance of control while Harry continued on touching him.

When he deemed it appropriate, Harry inserted a third finger in Louis’ hole and kept up his pace pumping all three fingers in and out, hitting Louis’ spot on every other stroke and making sure to rub it before pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back in again. He loved the noises Louis was making. Normally, his boy was so quiet behind closed doors but now he was seeing a whole new side of him, someone who just let himself enjoy everything that was happening without second-guessing it. Harry didn’t know how much longer he could contain himself, didn’t know how many more seconds he could stand not being one with Louis. It felt to him as if he’d been hard for hours, just waiting to be inside the boy he’d been secretly in love with since their eyes met for the first time. All he could do was take in all the sensations he was feeling. The tight heat of Louis hole clenching around his probing fingers, the sweat-slick skin of the boy he loved and the noises constantly streaming from Louis’ mouth. 

Louis suddenly felt empty as Harry pulled his fingers from his bum. He let out a long whine to show his dislike of the idea. He wanted to be filled up again, wanted Harry to claim him as his own, mark him from the inside.

From his position lying on his back on the bed, he could see Harry fumbling with a condom packet. Louis gently placed his hand on Harry’s to convey that he wanted to feel him, all of him. The other boy seemed to understand and instead picked up the bottle of lube, pouring out a little bit and using that to thoroughly coat his cock in the substance. Louis could see that Harry’s cock was now leaking at the tip and felt a sudden wave of courage wash over him as he sat up and used his tongue to lick at Harry’s leaking tip. He heard the answering groan that came from Harry’s throat and felt himself being manhandled back to his original position on his back, with Harry hovering above him. Harry was positioned between his legs, with Louis’ own legs spread and on Harry’s hips. He could feel the blunt tip of Harry’s cock being pressed against his entrance. Harry leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” he asked. Louis nodded eagerly and his lips were once again captured in a deep kiss, Harry’s tongue invading his mouth once more and the tip of the younger boy’s member finally breaching Louis entrance. He could feel himself stretching to accommodate the massive girth as Harry slowly pushed all the way in on one stroke. Both boys let out loud moans, Harry because he was at last inside of Louis, feeling his velvety walls encompassing his cock and Louis because he could feel the burning sting of being stretched open and the pleasurable sensation of being full. Harry then paused to let Louis get used to the feeling, bur soon received a nod from the other boy, signaling it was ok to start moving.

Harry slowly pulled out, almost all the way, only leaving the head inside. He then proceeded to snap his hips forward, effectively burying himself in Louis once again. Louis’ moans were growing louder and his breaths more and more ragged. He was struggling to not come on the spot as he could feel the drag of the younger boy’s penis against his walls. His hands were aching to touch his own cock, but instead of acting on the urge he just buried them in the soft curls of the other boy, twisting them and tugging when the sensations became too much to handle. 

Harry kept a slow pace, trying not to overwhelm Louis. He noticed that when he slightly picked up his pace Louis’ moans got ever higher and more desperate. Taking ahold of Louis’ leg, he placed it on his shoulder. This made for a change in angle and it was quickly made clear that he had found the right angle when on the next snap of his hips, Louis’ back arched so that it almost looked painful and he screamed Harry’s name. Trying to keep thrusting in at the same angle he continued on pumping his dick in and out of the older boy’s now abused and red hole, watching with fascination as Louis’ body swallowed hos cock. 

“Use the force, Harry!” Louis screamed, meaning for Harry to pick up the pace and fuck him harder and deeper than before. Harry started to fuck Louis at a brutal pace, pulling almost all the way out, only to push back in with all the force he could muster. By now, Louis was screaming at the top of his lungs, loving the feeling of being used by Harry. 

Harry, still mesmerized by the sight of Louis’ body swallowing him time and time again, took one of his hands and used his fingers to feel the place where he and Louis were joined together. He pulled out of Louis, and on the in stroke his cock was now joined by one of his fingers, stretching Louis impossibly wide, making Louis start shivering with pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck! Harry! I’m gonna…” The words leaving Louis’ mouth were almost making no sense anymore.

“Come for me, Lou!” Harry commanded, and with a final hard thrust into his prostate Louis’ body seized up as he came completely untouched, blacking out for a moment out of the intensity of the orgasm. His load shot out, landing on his own and Harry’s chests, a constant stream of curse words and shouts of Harry’s name leaving his mouth.

Harry kept fucking him hard through his orgasm, feeling Louis clenching and unclenching around him made him feel that familiar warmth coiling in his stomach. Looking down, he saw a wrecked Louis dipping his finger in the come on his chest and licking it off. That image sent Harry over the edge, shooting his load inside of Louis, painting his walls white as he let out a long groan. The intensity of his orgasm made him collapse on top of Louis.

The position quickly became uncomfortable for the boys, and Harry carefully pulled out of Louis, kissing him at the same time. He then looked down at Louis’ red, abused and slightly gaping hole and saw his cum slowly starting to drip out. Wanting to keep that piece of himself inside of Louis for as long as possible, he grabbed the butt plug he’d found earlier and gently inserted it in Louis hole. He could hear the other boy whine in protest of feeling so oversensitive, but he kissed the look of discomfort off his face. 

The boys laid there for a while, neither of them daring to say anything for fear of breaking the spell. It was Harry who finally found the courage to bring up what was on his mind.

“Look, Lou... I’m sorry.” Harry seemed like e was deeply regretting something.

“Sorry for what?”

“For what just happened. It’s just that I’ve had these feelings for you for quite some time now, since we met actually, and seeing you all flustered earlier today I just couldn’t stop myself anymore.” The room became deathly quiet and for the first time in Harry’s company, Louis felt like the silence was uncomfortable. 

“Y-you have feelings for me?”

“Yes. I never said anything because I knew that you couldn’t possibly feel the same way. I really like you, Lou. No, I love you! And I understand if you just want this to remain a one-time thing, but I want more. I’ve wanted more since I first saw you.” With that, Harry had now spoke all of his long kept secrets out loud and could do nothing more than to wait for Louis to answer. He fully expected to be turned down, seeing as how Louis had never expressed any desires to be his in the past.

“I-I d-don’t get it. What do you want from me?” Louis had thought that Harry just wanted to let off some steam and was willing to just leave it at that even though he knew that the love he felt for Harry was something he couldn’t ever forget. He didn’t think he wanted to either, even if that meant a constant feeling of pain in his chest as he watched Harry fall in love with, and eventually get married to someone else.

“I want… No, I need you to be my boyfriend, Lou! I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything before and I don’t think I’ll ever get over that feeling. Please say you’ll be mine…” That knocked the air out of Louis’ lungs. Harry wanted to be with him for real, wanted to be boyfriends. Harry felt the same as him. 

Instead of answering, Louis turned to Harry and attacked him with his lips, the shocked boy taking a while to answer the kiss. When they pulled away from each other, both boys were smiling wide and just staring into the other’s eyes trying to convey just how deeply they loved one another. 

There was a seriousness to that moment that Louis absolutely did not want to break. Apparently, Harry didn’t feel the same way about that.

“Soo.. Darth Vader, huh?” Harry said and Louis quickly shut him up with a kiss. 

And if that kiss turned into round two, three and four and they both awakened late the next morning, Louis feeling sore in a way he never had before... Well, then that’s nobody’s business...

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. I actually posted that.. oops.


End file.
